Sloth's Redeeming by dragonhunter406
by konianthony403
Summary: After watching episode 47 sealing the Homunculus I Did a alternate timeline where lust didn't get killed bye wrath and sloth realizes what she has done


AFTER SEEING Episode 47 sealing the homunculus I came up with an idea Imagine if Lust Didn't Get Killed By Wrath and Sloth Starts To Realize She's Doing something not right and starts to make up for herself.

Alphonse Elric: Stand down I'm not gonna let you do this to her!

Edward Elric: Don't you understand if we Don't get rid of them, they're just gonna keep hunting you down.

Alphonse Elric: Mom's remains paralyze this homunculus that proves what she is absolutely and where she came from we created her that day.

(SLOTH THROWS UP RED STONES THAT SHE HAS EATEN)

Edward Elric: Right she's homunculus we know.

Alphonse Elric: Homuncai are born when a alchemist goes against the law of nature,

whether she has a soul or not its our fault she exist.

Edward Elric: Exactly my point.

Alphonse Elric: She's our responsibility.

Edward Elric: which is why we're the one who have to kill her.

Alphonse Elric No!

Edward Elric: Damn It Al!

Lust: Don't worry I'll do the work.

(Sloth Reach Her Hand Out For Help)

Alphonse Elric: No You Can't Do This.

Lust: You better go fetch those remains fullmetal we're running out of time.

Wrath: What are you doing to Mom!

Alphonse Elric: Mom?

Edward Elric: Funny That's what I said it turns out that he wants a mother so badly he pick himself a new one.

Wrath: GET AWAY FROM HER!

(Lust realize She's now on the transmutation circle that was suppose to be for sloth)

(Lust starts to run but Wrath throw the locket with lust's remains inside)

(Lust Starts Throwing up Red stones She has eaten)

Wrath: This is what you wanted is isn't it to be a human so you can die with them.

Lust: Maybe you're right. where did I come from and where I will go when I die? maybe all this time that is what I wanted. Freedom to findout.

(wrath turns his left arm into a blade and just before he killed lust wrath gets blinded temporary long for lust to escape the transmutation circle)

Izumi: Over Here

Lust: Right

Meanwhile...

Edward Elric: You Don't even have memories!

Sloth: Yes I do

Edward Elric: You're lying than why would you attack us?

Sloth: To Be Free these memories are the driving force on everything I do because they feel like chains I remember being a mother with endless devotion now I have none that's why I have to kill you so this identity is falselbecause no real mother would kill her own sons as long as you children are alive these memories will torment me trying to make into this human they're at war with my real self and they can win and I should hate you for creating me.

Edward Elric: Wait I know how your pain feels it hurts when me and al were kids we used to feel hurt everyday but our mother used to make us feel better before she died, Maybe We help you by not trying to kill and start on being who you really are a mother with a kind family, a nice home, and good friends who can help and support you where ever you are, so...What do you say Family?

(Edward Elric let out his hand for grattitude)

(Sloth realizes what she has done and decide to shakes ed's hand)

Sloth: Family.

Wrath: Mom!

(Sloth Gives Wrath some assurances)

Sloth: Sorry Wrath But I'm Not Your Mother!

Wrath: No No Noooo! You are My Mother and you... you're trying to steal her from me!

(Wrath starts to attack Ed)

Edward Elric: Al Keep her safe.

Alphonse Elric: Right.

Sloth: Oh...Son be careful and stay safe.

Edward Elric: Thanks Mom.

Lust: Better make two of us.

Edward Elric: Lust? But I thought did you got killed?

Lust: well...(A Flashback of lust trapped around the transmutation circle)

Just before I was done for something blinded wrath and took the remains in the locket long enough for me to escape but due to that he injured my leg but than a woman came in she help me healed my leg.

Edward Elric: Who?

Izumi: Me.

Edward Elric Teacher?

Izumi: Fight Now Talk Later.

Edward Elric: Right Ready Lust?

(Lust Let out her Sharp Claws)

Lust: What do you think?

Wrath: This Fight is Over But Next Time Edward, and Lust on my Terms.

(Wrath runs and disappear into the forest)

Lust: that was easy (She lay down her claws)

Edward Elric: Glad that was over now to...(Looks at Sloth who unconscious on the ground) Mom!?

Edward Elric: Mom what happen and where's Al?

Sloth: (Stands up on her knees) We were about to head home...(a Flashback of Sloth and Alphonse leaving the warehouse) we were stopped by a girl name Winry, She said she needed Alphonse for help just before they leave winry's eye were flashing purple I told Alphonse get away but I was too late and before I was knocked out Winry was Envy in disguise he took Alphonse away from I'm Sorry son (Sloth starts to cry) I'm sorry.

(Edward hugs Sloth and Sloth calms down)

Edward Elric: Its okay mom we all made mistakes now tell me where did Envy go when he took Al?

Sloth: I'm Not Sure I was Knocked out before he tell me where took Alphonse to.

Lust: I think I know where.

Edward Elric: Dante's House.

Lust: That's it.

Edward Elric: That's where we need to Rescue My Brother and stop Dante once and for all.

Will They Rescue Alphonse or Will Alphonse suffer and perished?

Find out next on chapter 2 of Sloth's Redeeming.

I hope you guys like it.


End file.
